


Don't Tease Me, You Bastard

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Okada is mean to Tana, Sex, So Tana is mean in return, Teasing, Title Shots, Tsundere Moments, Wrestling, eventually lol, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “It's hard being wanted by so many people. But, if there's someone out there good enough...they can be my date.” --Okada Kazuchika





	Don't Tease Me, You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, inspired by the clearly BL-fan wrestlers of New Japan Pro Wrestling, haha. Two quotes from Okada and one from Tanahashi make for one active imagination...Also! I wrote this before the confrontation after Sakura Genesis, so, clearly, Gedo knows my heart, LOL.

The arena was loud and alive, buzzing with the energy and excitement of the New Japan Cup. Fans, wrestlers, managers, announcers, Young Lions, even the security...that _feeling_ , piercing and heady, was electric, almost erotic

Okada himself felt that same energy in his veins, and on his skin, as he walked with his head high and back straight to the locker rooms.

It felt so damn _good_ to taunt the likes of Tanahashi, Naito, and Suzuki. They were his biggest rivals/threats, after all. Each one representing a mountain to climb in order to prove his eternal greatness.

And after coming off that win against Sanada, Okada felt absolutely invincible, utterly unstoppable.

 _Let them all come—the best, the strongest, the Aces, the stone cold fighters_. _I'll take you all on!_

And knew he'd win, too.

 _This would be_ truly _perfect if Kenny was here, and not running around with his ex..._

The wistful thought had only just ghosted in and out of Kazuchika's mind when he heard the door behind him open.

“Gedo-san,” he began, only half turning around, “I think we should celebrate tonight; this is the Greatest of the New Japan Cups, with me, the Greatest Champion, waiting for the victor at the end!”

“...God, you're such a brat.”

Okada nearly jumped out of his skin, because that sure as hell wasn't Gedo.

He turned around all the way, and saw a blur of blond-brown hair and flashing clothes.

Of course, the voice gave it away, too.

“Tanahashi-san, what the hell?”

In an instant, Okada was pinned face-first against the wall, his left arm trapped between his body, his right being painfully twisted in a tight hammerlock.

“Ouch!” he whined, somewhat facetiously, because the feeling of his wrist and elbow being wrenched was nothing compared to the heat radiating off Tanahashi's body where it touched his skin.

The Ace was aware of that too; and in a flash switched his grip so that his left hard was free to yank Okada's hair, eliciting a genuine cry of pain this time.

“Why are you acting like Suzuki?” Kazuchika complained, earning himself another painful hair pull.

“Don't compare me to that bastard,” Tanahashi growled. “And don't play innocent. This is your fault, Kazu-kun.”

The nickname made Okada shiver, although he suppressed it well.

“You've been so arrogant lately...and now you're teasing me directly. You _know_ I won't stand for it.”

“I was hoping you wouldn't,” the IWGP Heavyweight Champion admitted, a small smile on his face. “There aren't many people who can give me Heat...”

Hiroshi blinked, surprised. “You sound like Shinsuke,” he said softly. He could feel Okada trying to subtly slip out of his hold, and tightened his grip as a warning.

“So,” the Ace asked, pressing Okada's body even harder against the wall. “You want a challenge? Is that it? Or is there something more that you want?”

Kazuchika could clearly hear the unspoken question in Tanahashi's words, and it make his heart flutter ever-so-slightly.

But he was determined to remain impassive, uninterested.

“No one's been good enough,” he answered ambiguously. “It's not like I want to have it easy all the time...”

Tana felt a small jolt at the insolent words, leaning in so close to Okada that he was certain that the younger man could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“So...you want _me_ to make it hard for you?”

Okada bit his lip.

 _This is crazy_ , he scolded himself. _What the hell are you doing? Do you really want to start this again?!_

But he couldn't stop, not now; not with Hiroshi Tanahashi so close to him, pressing him against the wall, holding him completely still.

“I might like that,” he whispered; and now the hand that had been gripping his hair began to slowly slide down, eventually reaching his chest.

“You're so spoiled,” Tana scolded, lightly teasing the already-hard nipples, drawing a low moan from Okada's wet lips. “You need a good beating; and maybe a humiliating loss right in the middle of the ring.”

Kazuchika felt himself unconsciously leaning back against Tanahashi's body, and the older man did nothing to stop him.

“That's never going to happen,” he half-laughed, half-breathed. “Not at your hands, old man.”

Tana chuckled darkly. “Silly boy...Don't tell me you've forgotten all the things that _already_ have happened to you at my hands...”

((()))

'How did it end up like this?'

Kazuchika Okada felt a mixture of regret and satisfaction as Tanahashi's hand moved roughly up and down his rock-hard cock, drawing barely-muffled moans from his lips.

With all the grace of a lion, Tanahashi had pulled Okada down into his lap after down, and was now jerking him off with brutal efficiency.

The Champion had struggled, a little, but found himself greatly weakened by a combination of sheer arousal and his earlier match.

He could feel Tana's own hardness pressed against his ass; but the Ace had apparently chosen to refrain from anything _too_ elaborate, opting instead to simply pleasure his young rival.

“I told you to never tease me,” he scolded again, holding Okada's squirming body still, never stopping the motion of his hand.

“You're all talk,” Okada taunted, earning a twisted nipple for his troubles. “Ow!”

“You know,” Tanahashi began in low voice, “I was going to be nice...” He nipped at Kazuchika's neck, making him gasp, before nodding his head towards the door.

“I left the door unlocked,” Tana teased, feeling the Rainmaker stiffen in his lap. “Gedo should be here soon, shouldn't he? Or maybe one of the others? Sho? Yoh? Ooooh, how would _Ishii_ feel, seeing you like this?”

Okada hated himself for getting turned on at the prospect of being caught in such a humiliating position, but he couldn't suppress a low moan. The Rainmaker had to physically shake himself to get his senses back.

“Tanahashi-san, please...”

“Oh? It's Tanahashi-san, now?” He licked Okada's collarbone, making him shiver again. “Are you gonna fight back, and try to get away? You're not, are you? You _can't,_ because you love this too much, you _pervert_.”

“S-stop it,” Okada protested, far more weakly than he had intended. But the hand on his dick only pulled faster; and the teeth against his neck sank in deep enough to make him cry out.

“Ah, there it is...that handsome Rainmaker voice...”

A few more moments of such rough treatment, and Okada came with a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut tight as cum shot out onto Tanahashi's hand, and onto the floor in front of them.

“So shameful,” the Ace teased, pushing Kazuchika's boneless body off of his lap and onto the floor, smiling viciously.

“I hope you've learned your lesson, _Champion_...Tease me like that again, and it'll be much, much worse next time.”

Hiroshi Tanahashi stood up and stretched, licking his hand clean slowly and deliberately.

Okada watched him, feeling drained, dirty, and alive all at the same time.

 


End file.
